LA BUSQUEDA DE ALICE
by PaoDiCS
Summary: Ella era una buena chica, educada para una vida tranquila y convencional.    El venia de un mundo muy distinto, era un muchacho rudo pero de buen corazón.    Lo único que hicieron mal…fue enamorarse…!
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA…ESTO ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION POR QUE ME ENCANTA LA HISTORIA…Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN…

EL NOMBRE DE LA OBRA ES: SOMEBODY'S BABY y la maravillosa autora es ELANIE KAGAN...

CAPITULO 1 EDWARD

El tenia un tatuaje…quizás esta no sea la mejor forma de comenzar pero…¿Qué importa la forma de comenzar?...Me sentía turbada por el tatuaje. No era el primer torso desnudo que veía en mi vida, pero si el primer tatuaje. Consistia en un águila. Una enorme y majestuosa águila azul con la cabeza de lado para que uno pudiera apreciar el regio perfil en todo su esplendor. Un águila en reposo, pero, corrijo, nunca lo dije, lo pensé solamente. Nunca dije nada. Era solo la impresión que me producía la figura en la parte superior izquierda del pecho. Un águila azul que podía tocar con las yemas de los dedos. Fue mucho tiempo despues cuando me entere que ese tatuaje se lo habían hecho mientras estaba en la cárcel.

La cárcel.

Esa palabra no existía en mi vocabulario, en el barrio en el que vivía en el año de 1959 en Kansas City nadie conocía la cárcel. Si ni siquiera sabían de tatuajes mucho menos de cárceles. Nunca en mi vida había hablado con un muchacho como el . en realidad nunca en mi vida había hablado con _ese_ tipo de personas. Como hubiera dicho mi madre frunciendo los delgados labios y moviendo el mentón de un modo peculiar. Al fin y al cabo yo tenia el privilegio de ser la hija de una famila judía de clase media. Bella Swan, hija unica de Rene y Charlie Swan, de dieciséis años de edad, un metro setenta y cinco centímetros de estatura, cincuenta y cinco kilogramos de peso, delgada y de poco busto, con el cabello castaño rebelde siempre suelto y en rizos, la piel blanca y los ojos color chocolate, no muy popular en la escuela, en la mitad de su ultimo año de estudios del bachillerato. Lo único que me diferenciaba de las demás muchachas era que creía saber lo que quería. Teni un sueño, no tan grande comoel de Martin Luther King, el sueño simple de Bella Swan. No existen tantos adolescentes que sepan lo que quieren, pero yo tenia dieciséis años y sabia a ciencia cierta lo que quería desde que empece a caminar. Queria ser bailarina. Rene y Charlie Swan supusieron que el deseo de su única hija de ser bailarina tenia que ser un broma.

-¿Cuántas mujeres de Kansas City pueden llegar a New York y triunfar? No seas tonta. Te vas a perder en ese barullo. Mejor ve a la universidad y aprende algo útil.

Durante muchos años no deje que mis padres me vieran bailar, no desde que era una novel y desgarbada bailarina vestida con una pequeña falda rosada.

-Mi hija es el patito feo-oi que mi madre le susurraba a mi padre en el oscuro salón donde se realizaba mi primera función.

Desde ese momento jamás permiti que me vieran bailar. Mantuve el deseo escondido dentro de mi. Si no hubiera sido por eso, es probable que jamás hubiera ido a New York a convertirme en bailarina. Habria borrado ese sueño de mi mente y hubiera huido con Edward en el Mercury Azul 1950. Pero también podría haber pasado el resto de mi vida discutiendo sobre el destino y las cosas que se pueden hacer para cambiarlo. Y, si me lo preguntan, ya se que nada.

El despachaba en la gasolineria de Texaco, en la esquina de Wornall-Street y Seventy-fifth Street, me miro de soslayo mientras limpiaba el cristal delantero del Oldsmobile azul claro de mi madre. Me sonroje, baje los ojos y fingi buscar algo en la cartera. Luego lo vi en Joe´s, dándole vuelta a las hamburguesas y lavando los platos sucios. Mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa nos dirigió una sonrisa a mi amiga Tanya y a mi. Al sonreir los ojos se volvieron aun mas verdes ¿Acaso era eso posible?

Yo estaba estudiando en el Southwestern High School. El era un "No se quién." No sabia si había terminado sus estudios de bachillerato, ni siquiera sabia si había ido a la escuela. Era mayor que yo, ignoraba cuanto, quizás unos pocos años en números, pero años luz en cuanto experiencias de la vida. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Fue hasta mas tarde cuando aprendi su nombre completo. Al principio lo conocía solo como "Edward" por que el nombre aparecia bordado en el bolsillo de la camisola azul de la gasolineria de Texaco.

-¡Hola!

-Ah, hola- conteste

Un comienzo fascinante. Embarazoso. Atrapada en el automovil, mi madre al volante, mientras Edward daba vueltapor el lado del pasajero para retirar la manguera de la gasolina. Tenia algo mal en la pierna derecha, cuando paso cerca de la ventana me di cuenta de que cojeaba. Una cojera, una sonrisa y unos ojos verdes.

-Aquí tiene señora- ahora estaba de lado de mi madre con el recibo de la venta.

-Gracias- dijo ella

-De nada, regrese pronto señora- dijo mientras mi madre firmaba el recibo y me miraba, después mi madre encendio el automóvil y salimos de ahí.

La siguiente vez que vi a }Edward creo que fue en Drugstore a cinco cuadras de mi casa. Estaba cerca de la caja registradora, con la cabeza sepultada en una revista y una parte del cabello cayéndole sobre el ojo.

-Ah, ¡Hola!-dije al darme cuenta.

-¡Hola!

-¿Es todo lo que necesitas Bella?- pregunto el señor Sealy

-Si señor Sealy, gracias

-¿Qué compraste?- pregunto Edward, acercándose a mi junto al mostrador.

-Oh, un lápiz labial

-¿Si? Veamos

El señor Sealy me dio la bolsa, Edward saco el contenido y lo miro.

-Pixie Pink- leyó en voz alta- Pontelo, veamos como luce

-¿Ahora?

-Claro

El señor Sealy nos miraba detrás del mostrador.

-No tengo espejo.

-Esta bien. Yo sere tu espejo.

Me rei. Me rei por que pensaba que iba a desintegrarme. Edward me miraba como si yo fuera una estrella de cine. Me miraba como si no existiera el señor Sealy.

-Adelante- dijo Edward

Me pinte los labios mirándome en los ojos de Edward, mientras el señor sealy nos observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Un poco mas en el lado derecho. Ya, asi esta perfecto. Caramba Bella, tienes una boca muy dulce.

-Eh….

-¿Quieres una gaseosa, o algo mas?

-Si…claro

Me abrió la puerta como si yo fuera una dama, nos sentamos frente al mostrador de Friedson´s Pharmacy. Yo pedi una coca-cola y el una malteada de vainilla.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo supiste que me llamo Bella?

-El señor Sealy lo menciono mientras estabas frente a la caja registradora. Es muy romantico. Te queda bien.

-¡Oh!- exclame riendo, y mi risa se oyo aguday sonora, algo asi como la de una hiena- ¿Te parezco romantica?

-Bueno, desde luego te ves preciosa.

Y me miro al decirlo. Tome un sorbo de coca-cola. Era una elección difícil, o me caia del banco o me ahogaba y la coca-cola salía disparada de mi nariz.

-Asi que pensé que quizás podíamos salir alguna vez

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho.

-Esta bien- asentí. Ni siquiera lo pensé, solo dije "Esta bien". Desde luego esta no era mi forma habitual de ser.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Es decir además de Edward

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, señorita- contesto

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había oscurecido y llevábamos tres horas sentado en el mismo lugar, al frente del mostrador. Era tarde para la cena y nadie sabia donde estaba. En esas tres ultimas horas le conte a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen todo lo que se podía saber acerca de mi. Ni yo misma tenia idea de cómo paso, pero le dije por que no tenia ningún amigo intimo, por que no me adaptaba con facilidad, por que no era como los demás. Y el solo escuchaba. Estaba sentado con los ojos clavados en los miosy mientras mas escuchaba, mas le iba yo contando. Incluso le confese mis deseos de convertirme en bailarina, y de por que no iba a recibir ayuda de parte de mis padres, ya que ellos pensaban que todo eso era una broma.

Le conte que siempre había sido una buena chica; el me dijo que siempre había sido malo.

-Creo que todo empezó desde que cursaba el primer grado

-¿De verdad?¿Que paso?

-Bueno, le dije a la maestra que tenia una verruga en la nariz, por alguna razón no le agrado el comentario asi que me mando de vuelta a casa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros graciosamente

Me ahogue. La coca-cola salió de mi como si fuese un surtidor.

Este muchacho era asombroso.

* * *

AQUÍ MI NUEVO FIC…MERECE REVIEW?...QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE?...POR FAVOR SI LES A GUSTADO…YA SABEN...BOTONCITO AZUL…!


	2. SOLO TU

CAPITULO 2 SOLO TU

PARA Cherry Bumb Pattz y NnA gOtIkA…gracias por sus reviews

Nos reuníamos casi todas las tardes después de la escuela. Yo salía de Southwest y tomaba el autobús hasta la escuela de danza de Miss Lala Palevsky, y Edward pasaba por mi después y me llevaba a casa. De noche estudiaba en mi habitación, pero de cinco y cuarto a seis y media, cuando mi madre creía que venia en el autobús de regreso de la clase de danza, yo estaba con Will.

Era muy distinto a mi, me sentía mimada y querida; Edward se vio lanzado a la vida como una hoja al viento. Su madre había muerto cuando el tenia cinco años, y de ahí en adelante tuvo que valerse por si mismo de muchas maneras. Edward fue el hijo único de esa pareja, pero su padre se volvió a casar dos veces antes de conocer a la madre de Edward y se volvió a casar cuando murió ella, en todos esos matrimonios hubo hijos. En un momento dado llego a haber hasta quince niños con el en casa, pero Edward decía que aunque había muchos hermanastros y medios hermanos y hermanas, el siempre se había sentido solo.

-Nunca vivimos en una casa como tu Bells- me conto en una ocasión- Mas bien parecían cabañas o remolques. Incluso recuerdo que vivimos en varias tiendas de campaña alineadas a un lado de la carretera.

No dijo mas y me quede observándola, la sombra que se formaba debajo del hueso de las mejillas, la onda de su cabello…

-No me llevo bien con mi madre- dije mientras arrastraba el tenedor lleno de tarta de coco por el plato.

-¿Te refieres a los problemas normales de relación entre madre e hija, o hay algo mas?

-Yo creo que hay algo mas- ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? A Edward le habían robado la posibilidad de tener una madre, yo tenia una a la que no le agradaba. Sin importar lo que hiciera nunca estaba a la altura de lo que René había querido como hija, alguien que fuera y actuara como ella misma.

-Mi madre quiere que yo sea otra persona; que no tenga sueños.

La mano de Edward se poso sobre la mia. Fue la primera vez que me toco. Era la tarde de un viernes y estábamos bajo el gran toldo rojo de Allen's, una cafetería tomando una taza de café y comiendo un pedazo de tarta de coco. A Edward le encantaban las tartas.

-Supongo que mi madre quiere que sea como ella, una persona que no quiere ir a ningún lado ni hacer nada. Solo quiere que me este quieta haciendo puras cosas triviales.

-Bueno pero entonces ella ve terminar siendo una molestia para ti ¿No?

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte riendo- ¿Tu crees que hago cosas fuera de lo común?

-Yo creo que eres una fuerza que se debe tomar en cuenta, Bells. Pienso que vas a hacer en la vida todo lo que te propongas.

-Oh Edward, estas loco. Todo el mundo piensa que no soy nada.

-Bueno, entonces todo el mundo se sorprenderá menos yo.

-Si- dije, moviendo la cabeza- Quizá se sorprendan todos.

Iba feliz rumbo a la ciudad, en el maravilloso y viejo Mercury azul de Edward. El amaba ese vehiculo como nunca antes había visto a nadie amar un auto. Siempre lo estaba puliendo; incluso lo llamaba "querido". Me hallaba sentada a su lado oyendo música folcklorica.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A comer comida mexicana

-Edward, dudo mucho que puedas conseguir comida mexicana en Kansas.

Si se puede Bells, solo hay que saber donde buscar. Y después te voy a enseñar a jugar pool.

-¿Pool?

-Claro con esas piernas tan largas, antes de golpear la bola ya estaras a media mesa- se rio sin dejar de mirarme- Chica, esas piernas llegan hasta Montana.

_Si había_ comida mexicana en Kansas City. Y salones de billar. Y lugares en los que se vendia carne en salsa barbecue, y solo se bebía; cerveza; y bares bulliciosos con orquestas de música folcklorica, donde las muchachas usaban mucho lápiz labial y muy poca ropa. Y yo, yo era una forastera con los labios pintados en color Pixie Pink, la cara sin maquillar y el cabello suelto, la novata que había emigrado del país de los clubes campestres.

Cumpliría diecisiete años entre el día de acción de gracias y navidad, René y Charlie decidieron hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto, con las chicas vestidas de largo y los chicos con traje y corbata. Trate de disuadirlos de uno y de todos los modos, pero ellos estaban decididos a realizar aquella absurda fiesta.

-Creo que sería más divertido si los hombres fueran de vestido largo y las mujeres de traje y corbata- comento Edward

-No es para tanto, solo consigue un traje o una chaqueta en algún estilo.

-Y, ¿Qué pasa si no voy y nos vemos después de la fiesta?

-¿Por qué no puedes pedirle una chaqueta prestada a alguien?

-Está bien ¿Qué tal Joe?

Me dio un ataque de risa. Joe era el dueño de Joe's el sitio en el que trabajaba Edward los fines de semana. Joe medía un metro y medio y pesaba más de cien kilos. Una chaqueta de el parecería una estampa de correos en Edward. Edward media un metro ochenta y siete y era delgado, con brazos musculosos y espaldas anchas. Tambien tenia los pomulos muy pronunicados. En conjunto era todo lo que podría pedir una chica, incluso una con mayor energía que yo. Por primera vez me sentía enamorada y lo estaba de Edward, y además, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Edward, por favor, no me hagas pasar mi cumpleaños sin ti.

-No te va gustar Bella, habrá problemas.

-Por favor Edward…hazlo por mi

-Por ti…-me miro a los ojos- Esta bien estare ahí.

Le di un beso. Nos hallábamos en un estacionamiento, eran las cinco y cuarto y estaba oscureciendo. Era el primer beso que le daba. Lo bese, y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme, creo que me quede sin respirar. El cielo tras el era azul marino, creo que me sentí pequeña, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y el corazón me latia con furia. Edward me rodeo con los brazos, me apretó hacia el y me beso una y otra vez.

Estoy segur ade que la fiesta estuvo preciosa, fue una noche de sábado fría y transparente, del mes de diciembre, había muchísimas estrellas brillando en el vasto cielo nocturno y escarchando en los cristales de los automóviles, recuerdo el sonido de las risas y la música, champaña servida en copas altas, una cena buffet, velas, una orquesta, todo lo que mi padre y la firma contable Jafe, Shafton y Blackman podían pagar con facilidad. Pero en ello yo no veía mas que un despliegue espectacular y pretencioso de opulencia, un desperdicio, una farsa. Yo no quería estar ahí. Hubiera sido mas feliz comiendo carne con Edward en un Snead's BarBQ.

Yo lucia un vestido rojo ajustado hecho de encaje de Chantillí, zapatos de tacon del mismo color del vestido, y el collar de perlas de la abuela. Llevaba el cabello suelto hacia abajo, aunque mi madre había sugerido que fuera peinada al estilo francés, también me preguntaba constantemente por que miraba con tanta insistencia hacia la puerta. No conteste. Ella no sabia que vendría Edward. No se lo comente a nadie.

Iba ataviado con un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca de corte impecable, corbata de seda negra, gemelos dorados y zapatos negros. Era la primera vez que veía a Edward con algo que no fuera sus pantalones y botas vaqueras, y cuando lo vi de pie en la entrada tuve que apoyarme en una silla. Cruzo el salón hacia mi.

-Bells, te ves preciosa- me dijo. Mi madre apareció a mi lado como si estuviera pegada a mi.

-Edward, ella es mi madre. Mamá el es Edward Masen.

-Estoy segura de que nos hemos visto antes en la gasolineria de Texaco- comento ella con los ojos centellantes y burlones.

-Asi es- asentí y tome a Edward de la mano. Ella vio todo sin perder detalle.

-¿A que escuela vas Edward? No a Southwest…

No, señora Swan. Ya termine con la escuela. Y me gano la vida en el gran mundo.

-Muero de hambre- comente- Vamos a comer

-Yo también- dijo Edward alejándome de la bruja- Hasta luego señora- se despidió mirando sobre el hombro.

Todo inicio luego del pastel. Parece que David Greenspan tuvo el mal atino de decir algo a alguien acerca de mis senos. Lo grave fue que Edward estaba lo bastante cerca como para oírlo. El puño de Edward salió de no se donde y la nariz de David recibió un golpe desviándose casi de por vida para situarse a la izquierda de la ceja. Quedo inconsciente y derrumbado con los brazos abiertos, sobre la mesa de dulce que mi madre había planeado con toda perfeccion, la esplada sobre las rebanadas individuales de pastel de chocolate de siete capas y la cabeza sangrando en la lujosa sopera de plata llena de crema batida.

Nunca me entere bien de que fue lo que dijo David. Lo único que supe era que tenia que ver con mis senos, por que el novio de Carmen lo había oído hasta ese punto. Edward no me dijo nada. Todo lo que logre sacarle fue:

-No me gusto la forma en que te miraba, eso es todo.

Y eso fue todo también para mi madre, y ella, por supuesto, convenció a mi padre, que apoyo lo que ella dispuso. Al dia siguiente el edicto llego fuerte y claro: A partir de ese momento _no habría mas_ _Edward._

Pero ya era muy tarde, por lo que a mi se refería, a partir de ese momento…_solo había Edward._

AQUÍ OTRO CAP.

EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE ES MI FAVORITO…ES TAAAN PROFUNDO JEJEJE

ESPERO PODER SUBIRLO PRONTO Y OJALA QUE DE VERDAD LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA.

SI LES GUSTO YA SABEN…BOTONCITO AZUL

NO QUIERO RECURRI A ESOS CHANTAJES DE 10 REVIEWS Y NUEVO CAP …PERO TOMEN EN CUENTA QUE ESTE ES EL UNICO SUELDO QUE RECIBIMOS NOSOTROS LOS ESCRITORES…!

BESOS…NOS LEEMOS PRONTO


	3. BONITA

PERDONENEME PERO MI ORDENADOR NO SERVIA ASI Q AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP.

CAPITULO 3 BONITA…

-BELLA ¡ME ENCANTA!

Era un bello cinturón de cuero muy suave con una hebilla de plata en la que había mandado grabar sus iníciales. Acaricio la hebilla y comenzó a pasar el cinturón a través de las presillas de los pantalones.

-¡Feliz Navidad Edward!

-¡Feliz Hanukkah Bells!- exclamo y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

Estaba envuelta en papel azul y blanco con una cinta azul y una tarjeta con una menorá que decía: "Para Bella, de Edward."

-¿Se ve bonita la envoltura? La compre en Drug Store. Le pedí al viejo señor Sealy que me aconsejara para no cometer ningún error.

-Oh, Edward- dije, quite el papel con torpeza, levante la tapa y en el centro del algodón había un brazalete de oro para el tobillo de una delicadeza exquisita; dos finas cadenas entrelazadas, se veía muy femenino y muy hermoso.

-Mira, es como nosotros- me dijo sujetando las dos cadenas de oro en la mano- Tú y yo- se inclino hacia delante y me beso con gran gentileza.

Luego me puso el brazalete en el tobillo, cerro el broche, me beso el tobillo y nos entrelazamos como las cadenas de oro. Fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Edward tenía una larga lista de nombres para referirse a mí: "Bells" "B" "Flaca" "Isa", cariño, pequeña, muchacha, presumida, mi amor. Un día me regalo mis primeras botas, que yo no quería quitarme y comenzó a decirme "Boots"

Éramos algo así como dos en uno; nos gustaba estar solos, pero no separados.

Edward sonreía. Edward reía. Todo lo que Edward hacia era importante.

-B, un día voy a construirte una hermosa casa, una hermosa mansión estilo victoriano, con columnas y adornos en forma de espiral.

-Y un porche

-Desde luego un porche alrededor de ella, y tú bailaras en el porche y por toda la casa. Viajaremos a New York, yo te llevare. Iremos a donde tengas que ir y te descubrirán, y bailaras para todo el mundo. Vas a ser una gran estrella mi Bells.

-¿Acaso no lo soy?- preguntaba yo riendo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo eres- me contestaba Edward.

Para Edward mi sueño no era una quimera. Estaba dentro de mis posibilidades. Era la única persona que creí en mí.

No puedo explicarme porque era tan especial Edward Masen, excepto que para mí lo era todo. Puedo decir, además que, desde la noche de mi cumpleaños hasta que ellos nos destrozaron, estuve con Edward cada momento que podía. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o decir, lo hice y lo dije, recurrí a todos los trucos imaginables. Mi madre me sorprendió en repetidas ocasiones. Me grito, pego alaridos, me lo prohibió. No importaba, no había forma de que dejara a Edward.

Pero, ¿Quien conoce la verdadera fuerza de los padres? Lo que son capaces de hacer cuando se enfrentan a un desafío. Los extremos a los que se atreven a llegar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que a pesar de un amor tan claro, asombroso y bien intencionado como era el nuestro, aun así pudieran ganar?

¿O es que acaso comenzamos a vivir nuestra historia demasiado pronto?

Quizá no sea justo privarles de las incidencias de este romance que fue dulce y amargo, a la vez, entre yo y Edward Masen y su tatuaje azul. Contarles todos los detalles que expliquen el por qué de la pasión que sentía por él. Mi real, verdadera y única pasión en los cincuenta y tres largos y solitarios años de mi vida mundana y sofisticada.

¿Quieren saber que hacia Edward Masen para lograr que me sintiera bonita?

Yo, Bella Swan, una muchacha insulsa en esa época ¿Bonita?

Una mirada de el bastaba para que me sintiera la más bonita.

¿O prefieren que les diga cómo fue que a Edward tuvo la idea de que yo era muy inteligente? ¿O como hizo que cambiaran mis ideas hasta lograr que creyera en mi misma? ¿O en qué forma, el amor de Edward, cambio todo en mi vida?

-Te amo Bella. Siempre te amaré. Eres mi mujer.

Lo que daría yo ahora por volver a oír esas palabras…

¿REVIEW? ¿CIBER TOMATAZO? ¿LES GUSTO? HABER SI CAPTAN LA PISTA DE LO QUE PASARA EN LA HISTORIA… ¿LO VEN? NOS LEEMOS PRONTO =)


	4. CARCEL

CAPITULO 4 CARCEL

ENERO…

-Pero, ¿Por qué querrías robarle a alguien?

Nos hallamos en la cama, el cuarto esta muy frio y ruidoso. Hay tres cocinas portátiles de gas funcionando al mismo tiempo, pero no calientan lo suficiente. Solo están haciendo un coro de ruidos. Edward se sujeta el ,mentón, pensativo; el hombro forma una hendidura en la cama mientras me mria.

-Bells, no fue exactamente _robarle_ a alguien. Mas bien lo hice por que podía hacerse.

-¿Y el peligro que corrias?

- Bueno, quizás lo había- contesto alzando los hombros- Pero nunca pensé en eso. Creo que nunca se me ocurrió nada, simplemente lo hice.

-¿Y te atraparon?

-Dos veces- respondió mirándome

-¿Y que te hicieron?

-Me encarcelaron, Boots.

Lo mire fijamente, lo único que oia es el ruido que producían los calentadores y los latidos de mi corazón, es como si tuviera un mar en la cabeza.

-Edward…

-¿Qué?

-Cuentamelo todo, quiero saberlo todo.

Y me lo conto todo. Lo que había robado, como lo había robado, la forma en que lo atraparon y que fue lo que sintió. Las dos veces lo encarcelaron por robo a mano armada. Por esa causa podían enviarlo a la correccional por cinco años o por el tiempo que quisieran.

La primera vez tenia quince años y fue en una tienda de bebidas alcohólicas. Robo ciento diecisiete dólares con cincuenta y tres centavos. La segunda vez tenia diecisiete años y fue en una tienda de comestibles, robo mil doscientos dólares y algo de cambio, y lo mandaron a la correccional con una condena que podía ir desde cinco años hasta cadena perpetua.

Solo estuvo tres años, pero en ese lapso, lo declararon incorregible durante once meses seguidos, por lo que fue dado de baja de la correccional y enviado a una cárcel.

Lo consideraron asi por que casi mata a un recluso de nombre Mike Newton.

-Estabamos de pie sobre una gran pila de madera seca que iba rumbo a los hornos, y quizá pensó que derribarme seria gracioso…- y asi continuamos me explico el por que su pierna estaba asi, hablábamos de tantas cosas…tan enamorados…

Es facil decir ahora que yo era muy joven y que no tenia experiencia…¿Qué sabia yo de la vida? Mas sencillo aun decir que era mi primer amor y que los primeros amores jamás duran. Que fracasan y se extinguen dejándonos abatidos. Es simple decir que nunca lo íbamos a lograr, que Edward no era la persona indicada para mi, que se apagaría todo el brillo y que, pasando cinco o diez años después de mis diecisiete, lo veria diciéndome:

"¡Dios mio! Chihuahua ¿Que hice?"

Es fácil decir todo eso, pero están equivocados. Lo se ahora que ya he vivido una gran parte de mi vida. Tengo cincuenta y tres años, he conseguido casi todo lo que deseaba y les puedo decir que están equivocados. Es una tontería legislar sobre lo que esta bien o mal para cualquier persona, por que no hay una manera de anticipar el futuro. Es buena la persona que te roba el corazón. Nunca hubo nadie para mi, excepto Edward, no importan los años que he pasado casada, pretendiendo amar a otro hombre. Edward fue y será el único para mi. El puso las cuerdas de mi corazón y me conmovió el alma.

* * *

ME TIENEN ABANDONADA...YA NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA...POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEW...MAS REVIEWS...MAS CAPS...!


	5. GENTUZA BLANCA!

CAPITULO 5

Gracias a:

Cherry Bumb Pattz Y

-¿Qué estas haciendo con el?- pregunto Tanya, estábamos sentadas en Winstead's- No vas a a casarte. No es la clase de persona que escogerías para marido- me miro con intensidad- Espera un momento, ¿Ya lo has hecho? ¿Se trata de eso?¿Has llegado a todo?- pregunto

-¡Tanya!- la reconvino Carmen y luego me miro.

- No soy virgen si eso es lo que estas preguntando- confese

-¡Estas bromenado!- exclamo Carmen asombrada

Tanya puso el vaso en tres lugares dejando el rastro de agua en cada uno.

-Ten cuidado Bella, dudo que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida con algo como eso, con alguien que no tiene futuro ¿O si? ¿Con alguien que trabaja en una gasolineria?- se rio mientras jugueteaba con su cabello cortado a la perfeccion- Dime, ¿Cómo vas a criar a tus hijos? ¿Y donde? ¿En un piso sobre la gasolineria de Texaco?

La camarera se detuvo frente a nuestra mesa con el rostro sofocado. Tomo las hamburguesas que traia en la bandeja y las coloco ante nosotras.

-Bueno ¿Para quién es la gaseosa de cola con vainilla?

-Para mi- contesto Carmen

-Un refresco de cereza sin hielo y una leche malteada- anuncio la mujer- ¿Todo bien?

-Si, gracias- me concentre en quitarle la envoltura a mi hamburguesa, quizás se olvidaran del tema.

Tanya tomo un bocado de la hamburguesa y volvió a la carga.

-Ese muchacho no es para ti, no es el tipo de persona que se ajusta a tu mundo.

-¿Podriamos cambiar de tema?

-Tanya date cuenta que Bells no quiere hablar del tema- aclaro Carmen, la mas juiciosa de mis amigas.

-¿Por qué sabe que tengo razón verdad?- inquirió Tanya

-Esta bien me rindo-comente, encogiendo los hombros

-El no encaja- apunto Tanya

-¿En que?

-En nuestro mundo, con onostros…sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-¿No encaja?

-Bells, estas siendo terriblemente evasiva- dijo Tanya alzando las cejas- No quieres contarnos nada de el.

-No estoy siendo evasiva

-Si lo eres- ¿Por qué le dedicas tanto tiempo?¿Por que no ver a nadie mas que el? Por que tu…

-Porque lo amo- confesé con toda claridad.

-Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?- contesto Carmen con un tono de sorpresa en la voz.

- Estas cometiendo un grave error- afirmo Tanya

- No puedo creerlo- repitió Carmen

Comence a masticar la hamburguesa. Nunca debi decir que lo amaba. Nunca debi decir nada. Habia olvidado la forma de ser de Tanya; era como una picadura de mosquito, que no dejaba de irritar. Nunca iba a dejar el tema. Me limpie la comisura de los labios con una servilleta y le puse mucha sal a mis papas fritas. Queria llamar a Edward y pedirle que viniera por mi. Queria ir a casa y llorar.

-¿Y el te ama?- pregunto Carmen con voz suave y los ojos muy abiertos.

-No lo se Carmen, creo que si.

-Pues eres una tonta Bella- insistió Tanya moviendo la cabeza- Te aseguro que no te casaras con el, con seguridad no acabaras tu vida con algo como eso.

-Tu no sabes nada de el

-No tengo que saberlo, esta muy claro que no es la clase de persona adecuada para ti.

-Hablas igual que tu madre- tuve que admitir riendo, Carmen se unió a mis risas, no asi Tanya que me miraba seria.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- reitero Tanya- Edward esta por debajo de ti ¿De verdad crees que podras vivir feliz para siempre con alguien como el? Edward es gentuza blanca Bella, y tu lo sabes. Pasaras el resto de tu vida viviendo en una casa móvil.

Era la primera vez que abandonaba Winstead's dejando media hamburguesa en el plato, y también era la primera vez que viajaba en autobús desde que todas recibimos nuestros permisos para conducir, porque me rehuse a subir al auto de Tanya, sin importar lo mucho que me rogo Carmen.

A pesar de que estaba cayendo una especie de aguanieve capaz de helar hasta los huesos a alguien, llegue hasta la señal de la parada del autobús y me sujete a ella con fuerza. Fue la ultima vez que vi a Tanya Denali, en toda mi vida. Lo cual viéndolo a la distancia, pago con creces la media hamburguesa que deje en el plato esa tarde.

Gentuza Blanca. ¡Vaya, Vaya! El muchacho que decía que jamás estaraiamos separados por las noches, que si miraba hacia la luna desde mi habitación, al mismo tiempo que el, nunca estaríamos separados. El muchacho que me besaba los parpados, que sonreía al verme, que se preocupaba por mi cuando iba algún sitio sin el, que me obligaba a comunicarme para saber si había llegado bien, que se enfado conmigo ese dia por que tome el autbous con un clima tan adverso.

-Bells, no quiero que vayas a tener un accidente en un autobús, si estas en problemas, llamame. Yo ire por ti, donde quiera que estes- era el muchacho que decía que con solo verme se sentía tan feliz que hasta le dolia el corazón…¡Gentuza Blanca!

Y NO SE IMPACIENTEN FALTAN COMO DOS O TRES CAPÍTULOS PARA SABER QUE PASA CON EDWARD! AAA YO LO AMO Y ¿USTEDES?

REVIEW?


	6. TIEMPO

CAPITULO 6 TIEMPO

_Y LLEGO MARZO…_

-Te amo Bells- declaro Edward

Fue la primera vez que me lo dijo. Estabamos afuera del restaurante Jasper's y eran la s cinco y cuarto de la tarde del dia de San Patrcicio. Todo Kansas City bebía cerveza y Edward me abrazo mientras se apoyaba en el Mercury y por primera ocasion me confeso abiertamente que me amaba.

_Y LLEGO ABRIL_

Son mas de las seis de la mañana, mi madre piensa que estoy en casa de una amiga en una pijamada, pero Edward paso por mi a la medianoche y pase la noche con el. Estuve despierta cada segundo de ella. Era la primera vez que engañaba a mis padres sobre donde pasaba la noche. Estuve en la cama de Edward toda una noche completa, no podía creer como me había sentido. El dijo que tenia que mirar el amanecer. Proteste y me resisti a abrir los ojos, el se rio y camino hacia la ventana.

-Bella esta nevando

-No puede ser, estamos en primavera

-Primavera o no primavera, esta nevando. Ven a ver

Lo veía frente a la penumbra del sol totalmente vestido y de pie, quieto en la penumbra, y yo sabia que eramos lo dos únicos seres sobre la tierra.

Rayos de luz roja avanzaban con lentitud en la oscuridad donde aun quedaban grandes estrellas blancas que iban volviendos amarillas. Todo cobraba vida frente a osotros era un espectáculo luminoso y sumamente hermoso, deslumbrante y silencioso, de tonos blancos, rosados y amarillos.

-Nevo- musitaba Edward emocionado como un pequeño niño con un juguete nuevo- No recuerdo nada parecido- los brazos de el me rodearon- quizás es porque antes no estabas aquí.

-Ya no será asi- prometí respirándole en el cuello

-No, ya no, nunca mas, nunca te dejare Bells

-Pero ¿Por qué habrias de dejarme?- pregunte mirando a Edward a los ojos.

-No lo se, pero nunca te dejare.

_Y LLEGO MAYO…_

-Tu madre se siente preocupada por ti.

-No, no papa. Mas bien esta enfadada.

-Esta bien- admitió sonriendo- Ella esta enfadada yo soy el que esta preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Es sobre tu relación con ese muchacho, Bells, no me parece que este bien.

Me quede callada

-Claro, muy pronto se acabara. Es como le dije a tu madre; un capricho pasajero. ¿Qué daño puede causarle? Ya viene junio, vas a graduarte y te iras a Missisipi University for Women.

-Papa no voy a ir allí, yo quiero estudiar baile.

-Otro capricho pasajero. Igual que cuando te gustaba dar vueltas sin cesar ¿Recuerdas? Y luego dejaste de hacerlo ¿O no fue asi?

Mi padre me adoraba; sin embargo ya no me conocía. No se había dado cuenta de que ya no era la misma.

_Y LLEGO EL VIEJO MES DE JUNIO…_

Sospecho que yo era la única estudiante en Southwest High school, que iba graduarse llevando un birrete con una borla, y un bebe en las entrañas debajo de la toga. Po supuesto, lo que digo era solo una sospecha.

-Todo va estar bien Bells, no te preocupes. Te amo. Voy a cuidar de ti. No habrá ningún problema. Nos casaremos, regresaremos a California y tendras al niño. Aquello es muy bonito, ya veras, te va a encantar. Bells, esto es todo lo que había soñado, tu y un bebe. Bella te amo.

Estaba intoxicado de felicidad. Mi embarazo no era una preocupación para Edward, encajaba perfecto dentro de su plan de vida.

-Todo será maravilloso, ya veras. Allí podre encontrar un buen trabajo en la rama de la construcción…o no, mejor conduciendo un camión. Si, conduciré un camión, quizá en la zona vinícola. Punkin ¿Te gustaría vivir en una zona de viñedos?

-¿Zona vinícola? ¿Qué zona vinícola? Ah, si, claro.

Asi que, me casaria con Edward y viviría en un lugar llamado "zona vinícola", y tendría un bebe con los mismos ojos esmeraldas de Edward, y el conduciría un camión, y yo me quedaría en casa cuidando del niño hasta que el regresara del trabajo. Sonaba bien, ¿Verdad? Pero…un momento ¿Qué casa?

-No te preocupes por eso Bells- insistió Edward- Dime, ¿Quién se preocupa por el tipo de casa?

¿Podría hacerlo?¿Podría vivir en una tienda de campaña?¿A un lado de la carretera?

Un momento.

¿Hay baño en una tienda de campaña?¿Entonces sería un camper?¿Como criar un hijo en un camper?

¡OYE!

No te vuelvas loca.

El dijo que cuidaría de nosotros ¿No?

* * *

hola perdon por la tardanza...espero que les guste el cap y dejen reviews...e andado muy ocupada con la escuela...tengo q hacer una microempresa y es un verdadero desastre jeje pero actualizo tanto como puedo para los que leen mis demas historias...no desesperen! nos leemos pront

y si les gusto el cap ya saben...botoncito azul...!


	7. ABORTO

-Te adverti que algo asi iba a pasar- dijo mi madre viendo a mi padre y luego dirigio su miarada a mi- Como pudiste hacerme esto?

Supongo que yo sabia que mi padre se lo iba contar, pero estaba tan asustada y el me miraba con tanto amor en los ojos que disipo mis temores. Se lo confese a mi padre y el se lo dijo a ella.

No es que mi madre incluyera a mi padre, no era "Como nos hiciste esto a nosotros?" Sino,"Como me hiciste esto a mi?"

-No te hice nada

Ella no prestaba atencion a mis palabras y miraba a mi padre

-Por dios,Charlie- le decia - Tendremos que llamar al doctor Bart para ver si conoce a alguien que...A donde iremos?

-Que quieres decir?-pregunte asustada- Ir a hacer que?

-Ir a arreglar esto-contesto mi madre alzando la voz- Arreglar este...

-Que quieres decir con arreglar?

Dejo de mover la cucharilla del cafe, que cayo en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigio al fregadero de espaldas a mi.

-Mama estas hablando de un aborto- i quiri, el corazon me latia con tal fuerza que golpeaba mis costillas. Mi madre no decia nada.

-Papa?

La tez de mi padre se veia amarillenta, no me miraba.

-Voy a casrme con el- pude decir son claridad

-Desde luego que no haras eso- espeto mi palabras parecian balas que le salian de la boca

-Me casare con Edward y tendre al nino

-No permitire que arruines tu vida

Mire a mi padre, no levanto los ojos de la taza de cafe que sostenia. Le tome la mano

-No estoy arruinando mi vida-dije dirigiendome a el- Papa voy a tener al nino y me casare con Edward

-No sabes lo que estas haciendo-insistio mi madre

-Renee, no quiero un aborto. Eso no es lo que quiero- dijo mi padre con la voz apagada

-Ah, Claro! Entonces dime, Que es lo que quieres Charlie?

-No un aborto- repitio mi padre

Me miro por un instante y luego se dirigio a mi madre

-Quiza pueda tener al bebe

-Tener al bebe?te has vuelto loco? Que va hacer ella con eso?Llevarlo a la universidad o dejarlo aqui conmigo?Y que le vamos a decir a todo el mundo? Que el bebe cayo de un arbol?

Senti que me invadia el panico. Estaba a punto de gritar

-Papa por favor no me hagan abortar, voy a tener al voy a casar con De y tendre al nino. Por favor

-Y arruinar nuestras vidas. Por Dios. Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- repitio mi madre emitiendo un sollozo

Mi padre se levanto de la silla pero no se acerco a ella

-Bella tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga- amenazo furiosa- No sabes lo que dices, eres demasiado joven para saber lo que quieres

Ah! Soy demasiado joven para saber lo que quiero, no demasiado joven para quedar embarazada, no demasiado joven para amar a alguien, solo demasiado joven para saber lo que quiero.

* * *

...proyectos finales de la uni...locura total...espero actualizar pronto...saludines


	8. AVISO

Hola Chicas se que las he tenido hiper abandonadas y aun mas que eso, antes que nada una disculpa YO TAMBIEN ODIO A LAS AUTORAS QUE DEJAN SUS HISTORIAS A MEDIAS, este mensaje es para hacerles saber que la proxima semana subire otro cap y de ahi para adelante, nuevamente lamento haberlas dejado, sufri un severo bloqueo y la verdad no se me hacia justo solo escribir por escribir sin que elcapitulo tuviera calidad y valiera la pena. espero podamos seguir leyendonos. BENDICIONES HOY Y SIEMPRE

PAO


End file.
